


Minoru Suzuki One Shot Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: One shots featuring Minoru Suzuki from Suzuki GunsOngoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they contain the warnings for that specific chapter





	1. Hard Road

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Threats, manipulation, reluctance, hints of impending non-consensual relationship, language

Minoru Suzuki. A name whose simple utterance could strike fear through those that heard it. A man who was afforded respect from most who crossed his path. Men feared him and women fell at his feet. Except for her. 

Her indifference was beginning to irk him. Minoru was a patient man, but after a month he was tired of waiting. She could only avoid him for so long. Minoru had made his interest known, and he expected it to be reciprocated. Instead got the impression she was playing games with him. He was not a fan of games; didn’t believe in them. 

“Bring her to me.” Minoru spoke abruptly, breaking the rare silence that had descended over the Suzuki Gun locker room. Nobody needed to ask who he was speaking of. Taichi and Taka looked at each other with a shrug before leaving the room in search of Minoru’s wayward love interest. 

Five minutes later she was half-carried through the door, Taichi and Taka on either side of her, hands on her elbows as the dragged her into their lair. Immediately she was dumped at Minoru’s feet and the rest of the Guns dispersed leaving the two alone.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She huffed pushing to her feet while glaring at Minoru. 

“I’ve given you long enough,” Minoru said plainly. “I’ve let you play your games, but your time is up. I’m ready to claim what is mine.” 

“Yours?” She spat. “Are you delusional? I’m not interested in you. I wasn’t playing games. I don’t want you. And I certainly am not going to allow you to claim me.” 

“It’s not a matter of allowing me, my dear.” Minoru said with an infuriating smirk that only served to raise her ire. “I want you, and I always get what I want. You can go on pretending you have a choice, fighting me every step of the way, or you can capitulate right now. Either way you will be mine. The choice is yours as to how difficult that transition will be.” 

“You are out of your mind.” She said in disbelief after a long pause while she processed his words. “That’s not how the world works. You don’t get to tell me what to do. You can go fuck yourself.” 

Spinning on her heel she stormed for the door cursing the gall of Minoru Suzuki. 

“That’s exactly how my world works.” Minoru said softly to the empty room as the door slammed shut behind her. “But you’ve made your choice. The hard road it is.”


	2. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She made the mistake of cheating on Minoru Suzuki- The punishment is more than she expected. Song Fic based on In My Veins by Andrew Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shameless Smut, Punishment, smut, choking, slapping, spitting, Light BDSM, Sexual Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Verbal Humiliation, threesome m/m/f, no slash, fingering, oral sex

As soon as you stepped into the locker room you knew that he knew. It seemed like the temperature dropped 20 degrees the second your eyes met his cold dark eyed gaze. Goosebumps broke out on your skin as you forced a smile, skipping lightly over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips in greeting as you always did. Your shoulders slumped in relief when he returned your greeting. At least your punishment would wait until you were at home. With Minoru you never knew. He had never hesitated to unleash his wrath on you in public before. 

You honestly hadn’t meant for it to happen. You loved MiSu you really did. He treated you well as long you gave him complete obedience and loyalty. And you were usually very good at that. But you had this thing. A thing for men in masks. You had been relatively content to moon privately over El Desperado. Cause damn that man did look good in his mask, muscular body on full display. And at the moment sporting a nasty bruise on his chest that you wanted to lick and kiss and suck so badly you could taste it. So you had been content with that. Okay with looking and not touching. Besides everyone knew Despy was fiercely loyal to MiSu. You would be stupid to make a move on him. The first thing he would do is tell Minoru and then you would be in for a world of hurt. Aside from the fact that you were pretty sure he could barely stand you. Somehow that just made him hotter to you. 

You weren’t a wrestling fan. Hadn’t a clue as to who Minoru was when you started dating six months ago. For the most part you had kept separate from his wrestling life, but in the past month MiSu had slowly started incorporating you. He wanted you there after his matches, readily available when his adrenaline was pumping and he needed an outlet for it. That was when the trouble started, first lusting after El Desperado, unable to get the masked man out of your head. Then you watched one of Suzuki Gun’s matches against Los Ingobernables de Japon and discovered there was another masked man roaming the New Japan hallways. 

Oh you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you’re all I taste  
At night inside my mouth

From the moment you laid eyes on him your fascinated by Bushi, just as much as Despy. Where Despy was all rough edges and violence, much like Minoru, Bushi was polished and cunning. You started stalking his Instagram and twitter accounts, imagining his well-manicured fingers stroking your folds more times than you cared to admit. You weren’t in love with him by a long shot, no that was firmly reserved for MiSu, but you were healthily in lust with him. 

You were happy to moon over your two masked men, being much more careful in your admiration of Despy in order to hide it from Minoru. A few weeks ago you had been sitting in the catering area while MiSu, Despy and Zack Sabre, Jr. were in the ring. The entirety of LIJ had arrived and commandeered a tale across the room and you had commenced subtly staring at Bushi. At least you thought it was subtly until Bushi rose from the table and seated himself across from you with a smirk on his black painted lips. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend would like you eyeing me like a piece of meat.” Bushi said bluntly making a red flush cover your face.

“I wasn’t eyeing you,” You denied hotly. 

“Yeah you were.” Bushi rebutted. “You were looking at me like you wanted ride my cock like a bicycle.” He leaned across the table to whisper in your ear. “I won’t stop you.” You stared after him as he left you with those words returning to the table with his brothers. You quickly gathered your things and beat a hasty retreat back to the Suzuki Gun locker room. 

Everything is dark  
It’s more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Shining, shining down on your face

You wished you could say that encounter had ended your crush on the masked man. Been enough to scare you away and keep your affections on MiSu. Unfortunately it only served to spike your lust and you found yourself wandering the hallways more frequently, hoping to cross paths with Bushi. For his part Bushi encouraged you every time he saw you. Lingering touches, flirtatious miles, teasing words. All designed to drive you crazy and it was succeeding. 

Finally you couldn’t take it anymore. You had to get him out of your system. He was like a drug and you were addicted. You thought if you could just have him once it would slake your lust. Then you could move on and be a faithful and loyal girlfriend to MiSu and admire El Desperado from afar. Taking a deep breath you knocked on the door to the LIJ locker room. You had timed this carefully, making sure Suzuki Gun and the other members of LIJ were well occupied before making your move. When Bushi answered the door you smiled seductively at him, hand reaching out to trail a finger down his bare chest, stopping at the waist band of his wrestling tights. 

“May I come in?” You asked smirking when he stepped aside, making sure to sway your hips as you passed into the room. Turning to face him you took a good long look, pleased to see he was wearing his mask. You knew he had a photo shoot coming up quickly, so you were rather short on time, but what you were planning wasn’t going to take long. 

“Your boyfriend know you’re here?” Bushi asked moving past you to dig through his bag, barely paying you any attention. Your mouth practically watered as you watched him slide on his arm sleeves, the material coating his muscles like a second skin. 

“Of course not.” You scoffed. “He’d murder us both.” Bushi chuckled and turned his gaze on you.

“Then let’s give him something to murder us for.” He said hands moving to the laces of his tights. “Get on your knees.” 

You eagerly obeyed his command, dropping to kneel in front of him, eyes following his movements as he pulled his semi hard cock from his pants. Your hands moved to grab him, stroking him firmly as he thickened in your hand. Darting your tongue out you licked his tip, making Bushi hiss in pleasure as your tongue ran across his slit. Your hands stroked his length as you put his tip in your mouth sucking sharply on the flesh before dipping your head further on him. 

You looked up at Bushi, unable to resist the lure of the mask as you sucked him. You liked the mystery of this. You had never seen the man without his mask and it was getting you off having no idea what he looked like. Your hand snaked beneath your thighs, pushing under your skirt and rubbing your clit through your panties. Your hips were rocking on your fingers as Bushi slid his cock further into your mouth, the tip pressing into the back of your throat as you hummed around him, your tongue working the length as Bushi fucked your mouth for several moments before pulling out with a pop.

Stepping away from you he pulled you to your feet and dragged you behind him to the couch. Sliding his tights down past his knees Bushi took a seat and indicated for you to climb on. Ditching your panties you climbed on his lap, moaning as his cock rubbed against your slit before sliding into your wet heat. You rocked your hips to slide him in, finally seating yourself on the base of him as Bushi’s hands grabbed onto your ass. You shivered in pleasure as the spandex material of his sleeves rubbed against your bare skin as he started moving you up and down on him. 

Unable to resist your hands moved to his face, clasping the mask in your palms as you put your mouth onto his, tongue pressing past his lips and tangling with his as you moved yourself with the rhythm of his hands. You were embarrassed to say you were already ready to come, just from two seconds of contact with that damn mask and you could feel yourself clenching around his cock, gasping into his mouth as you came. Ripping from your mouth, Bushi grabbed onto your hips and began slamming you down on him as he thrust upwards while you gripped onto his shoulders trying to keep your balance until he gave a final thrust. You felt his warm cum filling you, stilling your hips as he spasmed inside you. 

Once the deed was done you hurriedly dressed, avoiding eye contact with Bushi as you snuck out of the locker room and hurried back to Suzuki Gun territory. You had hoped once was enough, but after what had just happened you knew there was no way you were going to be satisfied with one turn with the LIJ man. 

Oh, you run away  
Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you’re in my veins  
And I cannot get you out

Unfortunately, now you were sitting and waiting for the consequences. You think you were more scared of Minoru carrying on like normal than the actual punishment. You didn’t know how you knew that he knew, or even how he did know, but you knew all the same. Despite his actions, you could tell something sinister was lurking beneath the surface. 

The entire drive home that evening was done in near complete silence. All your attempts at nervous small talk were shut down by a snarl from Minoru, leaving you to sit in the passenger seat, hands clasped together as you picked at your fingernails. 

No sooner was the door closed behind you then you were slammed into it, Minoru’s hand clasping around your throat and cutting off your air supply as you dangled helplessly. 

“What is the one absolute I demand from you?” He growled lowering you to the ground but keeping a firm grip on your throat.

“Loyalty.” You choked out, eyes pleading with him to release you. You cried out when his free hand dove under your skirt, shoving painfully into your pussy with his fingers. You paled as he wiped the remnants of Bushi’s cum across your cheek before slapping you. 

“Is it loyal to come into my home with another man’s cum dripping out of your cunt?” Minoru snarled shoving his fingers past your lip and making you clean them off. 

“No. I’m so sorry MiSu.” You cried. “I’m so so sorry.” You gasped, words cutting off as he squeezed once again. 

“You’re not sorry. You’re sorry you got caught.” MiSu hissed. “Did you think I wouldn’t know? That I wouldn’t find out?” You gasped for breath as he released you, turning his back on you as he walked down the hallway. 

“Come.” He demanded heading towards the bedroom. You started to follow only to freeze when he looked back over his shoulder with a sneer. “On your knees. You crawl like the bitch you are.” Tears falling from your eyes you dropped to all fours, crawling after Minoru with dread. You knew what happened in the bedroom was not going to be pleasant for you. 

You paused just inside the doorway watching as Minoru dug through his cabinet of toys. 

“Are you supposed to wear clothing in here?” He asked not even having to look at you to know you were breaking yet another rule. 

“No MiSu,” You quickly worked to rid yourself of your clothing, cursing yourself for falling out of your pattern. Your head was so twisted up in what your punishment was going to be you were digging yourself deeper. Naked you got yourself in the required position, kneeling with hands behind your back. Eyes closed. You could hear him approaching and tensed as he put something around your neck. You knew exactly what it was, the thick black leather of the collar digging into your skin, restricting your breathing. It allowed just enough air that you wouldn’t pass out, but made breathing difficult. You jerked forward when Minoru snapped the leash through the silver ring on the collar and yanked you. You barely got your hands under you so you didn’t face plant onto the wooden floor, crawling quickly to keep up with Minoru as he pulled you towards the bed. 

You whimpered when he yanked you up by the collar pressing your face into the comforter, ass high in the air. 

“Can you feel him leaking down your thighs?” Minoru taunted. “Cause I can see it. Didn’t even have the decency to clean yourself help after you were doing slutting around.” 

You whelped as he used the leash as a whip, slapping it across your ass before none to gently wiping you up with a towel as shame coursed through you. You hadn’t even thought about the evidence that would be readily apparent between your thighs. Had been too worried about getting back before Minoru wondered where you were to be concerned with that issue. 

“What should I do about your transgression?” Minoru asked. “Most would have been thrown on their asses by now. But I find myself somewhat fond of you, so I am not quite sure I am ready to be rid of you just yet.” 

You felt hope flutter in your chest. He was willing to forgive you. If you could endure his punishment, make him see your transgression was a one-time mistake maybe you could move past this.

“Please MiSu. I’m sorry, I failed you. I promise it will never, ever happen again. I love you. I don’t want anyone else.” You plead, your voice muffled from being pressed into the comforter. 

“Should I forgive you how can I be sure you won’t stray again?” Minoru mused slapping the leash across your back making you whimper in pain. 

“I won’t I promise.” You said earnestly wincing as the belt once again laid down across your ass. 

“And how do you propose I deal with the humiliation of having my girlfriend fuck around behind my back?” He asked. “Are you stupid enough to think Bushi will not tell his stablemates? Are you so stupid to think they will not taunt me with that knowledge?” 

“I don’t know.” You sobbed. You really hadn’t thought through the far reaching consequences of your actions. 

“You’re lucky I don’t give a shit what others think.” Minoru said.

“Have you scratched your little itch when it comes to Bushi?” He asked his hand coming to a rest on your hip, digging his nails in the flesh deeply, making you whimper as you nodded frantically.

“Are they any others I should be concerned with?” He asked. Your mind immediately flashed to Despy, anger at yourself coursing through your veins and you stopped those thoughts in their track. No need to get Minoru more wound up than he was. 

“No Misu. Nobody else. I just had a momentary lapse with Bushi.” You lied.

“hmm,” Minoru replied before finding yourself jerked back up to a standing position, your back firmly pressed against Minoru’s chest as he bit deeply into your neck, right below the collar. You stayed still trying to endure the pain and not anger him further as his hand moved to your nipple and twisted it harshly. You couldn’t stop the moan you released though, feeling dampness forming between your thighs. You never could help yourself from reacting to MiSu’s touches. He knew just what exactly to do and what you needed.

“I hope you don’t think you have any chance at all of coming tonight?” Minoru chuckled darkly into your ear. “I hope Bushi gave you the pleasure you desired because it won’t be coming from me.” You struggled to keep the disappointment from your face. You knew so far you had been let off incredibly easy, you had just hoped for a second that Minoru would allow you some pleasure. You should have known that was a fool’s dream. 

“I understand.” You said quietly. 

“Good.” He said, trepidation filling you as Minoru walked form the room, whistling cheerfully as he went. This was a turn you hadn’t expected and now you were freaking out as to what kind of punishment he had in store for you. You wanted to hide when you heard footfalls approaching. Too many to be just one man, but you knew if you moved you would regret it. 

“Turn around and get on your knees.” Minoru said and you hurriedly obeyed his command, almost stumbling when you saw El Desperado standing next to Misu with a smirk on, his mask firmly in place and those ice blue eyes staring a hole in you. “Are you quite sure there are no other confessions you need to make to me?” Your eyes left Despy’s to meet MiSu’s trying to get a read on the situation. You had never done anything out of line towards Despy. Didn’t think he even had a hint that you desired him. But you wondered why Desperado out of everyone. Why was he here? Did Minoru know more than you thought? Of course this could be some trick by Minoru. Trying to get you to change your story and accuse you of lying to him. 

“No MiSu.” You finally said, deciding your best course of action was to stick with your earlier response. Your back stiffened as the two exchanged glances and laughed at you. 

“Choosing to fall on your sword. Wish I could say I admired that.” Minoru said. “Apparently you think I am blind and stupid. That I don’t see you lusting after my friend, my family. Do you think I don’t notice every move you make? You stupid girl.” 

You hung your head, tears prickling your eyes as he called you out. You felt exposed, kneeling naked before these two men with nothing but a collar and leash on. You were worried as to what Minoru had planned. He knew you were lusting after Despy, yet he brought him to you. 

At a small wave of MiSu’s hand Despy walked towards you, his lip turned up in a half-smirk as he reached down grabbing the leash and yanking you to your feet, your lips even with his chest that wound beckoning you. 

“Remember pet. Don’t you dare come.” Minoru’s voice appearing at your back startled you and you realized while you were in for a lot of pleasure it was going to be a miserable experience for you. Orgasm denial was not a game Minoru played very often, he liked to make you scream in pleasure. “For now you belong to him. Don’t disappoint me.” Misu said before retreating to his chair in the corner. The one he liked to be in when he watched you pleasure yourself. You guessed that wasn’t the only thing he wanted to watch from there. 

Feeling a tug on your collar your eyes shot up to Despy who was staring back down at you with that cold penetrating gaze of his. 

“I don’t like you.” Despy said. “You’re lucky the boss does. I told him from the start you were a slut.” You dropped your head in embarrassment, cringing as you heard MiSu’s hum of agreement. You had no idea Despy had felt that strongly about you. You knew he didn’t care from you and tended to avoid you, but you had no idea he thought that lowly of you. And you had proven him correct. At the same time you were feeling that familiar tingle in your stomach, arousal starting to bloom in your blood. Humiliation got you off, something Minoru knew and used very well. The only thing Despy was accomplishing with his derision was increasing your desire for him. 

“Get back on your knees.” Despy said loosening the chain to allow you to fall back onto your knees. “I want you to start here.” He pointed to his shoes “and work your way up to here.” He palmed his crotch. “Kiss every inch until you stop right on my dick.” Leaning over you pressed a kiss to first one shoe and then the other before kissing up his denim clad legs from one to the other until your mouth was on the bulge between his legs. Despy’s hand tangled in your hair and pressed your face into his zipper rubbing your cheek across the rough material until it stung.

“The whore does listen well. I’ll give her that.” Despy said to Minoru. 

“Most of the time.” Minoru responded. Despy chuckled and returned his attention to you tilting your head back so you were looking up at him. You flinched when he spat into your face and shoved you back into his crotch.

“Let me see how wet you are.” Despy said keeping you firmly in place as you reached between your legs and gathered the pooling wetness, holding your fingers up for his inspection. “Now clean ‘em off.” He demanded pulling you back so you could suck your fingers into your mouth. 

“If it was up to me you would never see my dick. Never get to know the taste of it.” Despy told you with a sneer. “But boss man here thinks the ultimate punishment for you is to fuck me without getting to come. So I’m willing to do that for him. But the whole time this is happening I want you to remember I would rather be with anyone but you.” 

“See pet. This is the kind of loyalty I expect. A shame you couldn’t manage it.” Minoru spoke up as tears blurred your vision at Despy’s words. 

“Take out my cock and suck it, baita.” Despy said making you hurry to obey. Despite his protests to the contrary Despy obviously wasn’t too against what you were doing to him, his cock hard as a rock as you pulled it out and slipped it into your mouth, humming at the first taste of him. Quickly ducking your head you swallowed him into your mouth, sucking roughly as you bobbed up and down his length, tongue circling as you moved. 

“Rub yourself.” Minoru’s voice broke the silence and you fingers quickly obeyed his command sliding between your legs and rubbing quickly at your swollen nub. You were already so close you could tell you were going to have to be very careful not to come. “Faster.” Minoru commanded when he saw your movements slow and you whimpered around Despy’s cock as you knew Minoru was setting you up to fail. 

“That’s right slut. Come all over yourself.’ Despy spoke up. “MiSu has promised me I get to punish you for your failures.” He chuckled as you moaned around him the speed of your fingers and his degrading words pushing you right to the precipice. 

You tried to concentration more on Despy’s cock than your hands in your pussy in a fruitless attempt at keeping your orgasm at bay. You never had learned self-control in that department. With a cry you came, clenching down on your fingers as Despy thrust his hips forward, burying your nose into his groin and holding you as you shuddered around him, gagging for air before you were suddenly ripped off him and pushed onto your back. 

“That’s one.” Despy said with a smile that made you shiver to your core as you stumbled back up to your knees in front of him. “On the bed, on your back, head over the ledge.” He ordered following you as you got into position, retaking the leash in his hand and slowly wrapping it a few times around your throat and pulling it, making the chain tighten painfully into your skin. 

As Despy buried his dick in your throat, fucking you roughly over the edge you heard Minoru approaching the bed and groaned against Despy as you felt his fingers bury themselves into your pussy, his free hand reaching to pull and tease your hardened nipples. You gagged as Despy thrust and pulled on your chain, chocking you as you fought for air at the unnatural angle all while arching into MiSu’s fingers as they plunged in and out of your pussy at a rapid pace. Your legs clamped around his forearm as your nails dug into Despy’s thighs orgasming again just as Despy filled your throat with his cum. Despy pulled out of your throat and you rolled over gagging and spitting out his cum as you fought for air. 

Minoru rose from the bed grabbing you by the hair and drabbing you onto the floor. “Clean it up.” He commanded, pushing your face down to the cum and watching as your tongue darted out licking it up off the floor. 

“That’s two.” Despy smirked just as the doorbell rang through the house. You pushed yourself up breathing heavily as Minoru left the room, watching Despy warily as he walked over to the minifridge and pulled out a bottle of water taking a long pull of it. 

“Come here.” He said pointing to his feet, leering as you crawled to the spot he indicated eyes focused on his dick. You hated that you still wanted him desperately, imagining his dick inside you, his muscular thighs rippling as he fucked you. “Fucking baita.” He spat. “Still fucking want me no matter what I do to you.” His gaze went to the doorway and you turned your head mouth dropping in shock at the unexpected guest. 

“Did you not wonder how I knew what you were doing while you were gone?” Minoru asked with a smirk at his guest. “I told you pet, I have spies everywhere.” He clasped his hand on the shoulder of Bushi who chuckled at the introduction. 

“You seemed to enjoy yourself so much with him earlier, I thought I would give you another opportunity.” Minoru said generously. “Let you get fucked by the two masked men you so adore.” 

Your head was spinning. You honestly thought Despy had been the one to rat you out. That he had seen you go into the LIJ locker room. You never dreamed it would be Bushi himself to turn you in to MiSu. 

Once again Minoru took his place in his chair, watching as Despy and Bushi tossed on the bed like a ragdoll, Despy positioning himself to take your pussy while Bushi fucked your mouth. Through their combined efforts they managed to pull two more orgasms out of you, till you were sore and panting no more as your body was overstimulated, with Despy ominously counting each one, keeping a tally for your punishment that was still to come. 

It was as Bushi was fucking you behind that you came with a scream one final time as he rammed into you, dragging his finger nails down your back, leaving a trail of red welts and making you convulse around him while Despy once again filled your mouth. You struggled to swallow, your throat raw from being choked repeatedly, but feeling absolutely amazing as you collapsed onto your stomach as Bushi finished inside you. 

Of course that wasn’t going to last long as the two climbed off the bed you found your hair tangled in the fist of Minoru as he pulled you up onto your knees, his hand darting between your thighs and rubbing harshly on your swollen clit making you cry out as the oversensitive nub throbbed and he pushed his fingers into you. Pulling out his cum covered fingers he pushed them into your mouth, repeating the process several times as he sneered at you as you cleaned them. 

“Once again I find myself presented with your pussy filled with another man’s cum.” He snapped. “Or in this case men’s.” His hand moved to your throat and clenched threateningly around it making your eyes snap to his. 

“You told me too!” You defended yourself only to hear him scoff.

“Please. As if you wouldn’t have done the same things you just did if presented with the opportunity. I didn’t make you do anything.” MiSu said dryly. 

“Now. You orgasmed five times without permission. I promised Despy the honor of punishing you. However, I feel like Bushi has also earned the right so I am going to let them both punish you.” Minoru declared. “Try not to embarrass me.” 

You were proud to say you took the punishment fairly well, your ass, back and thighs a tangled mess of red welts from the various tools the boys took pleasure in using on you. When they were done with the punishment, the each took one last turn in your mouth before bidding goodnight to Minoru and quietly exiting the room. 

Minoru took care of you as he always did, special creams and lotions were gently applied, soothing tea made for your throat and a warm bath run to ease your aching body. Things felt good. Normal. It was with a smile on your face that you fell asleep in MiSu’s bed. 

Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way

That night was the last time you ever spoke to MiSu. You woke in the morning to find all your belongings packed and waiting by the door. A victorious looking Despy and Zack waiting to firmly escort you out letting you no in no uncertain terms that Minoru was done with you and you were to be on your way.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minoru Suzuki can be a cold, unfeeling man - TW Miscarriage   
> Prompt request filled for "I lost the baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Miscarriage, angst

You sat waiting in the sterile office of NJPW for Minoru Suzuki to appear. You were shocked at how much things had changed for you in the just the past few weeks. Three weeks ago, you were welcomed and greeted with respect. Everyone knew you were with Minoru and treated you accordingly. No one would dare disrespect you, lest they deal with his wrath. You had revealed in the attention, loving dating one of the most feared men in the company, walking around with your head held high as if you owned the place. 

A shiver racked through your body as the cold air conditioner once again kicked on. You were already freezing, hugging Minoru’s oversized grey sweatshirt to your body as you huddled in on yourself. The hood was pulled up over your unkempt hair and you had to hold your lips together tightly to keep them from trembling. You didn’t know if it was really that cold in there, or if the emptiness inside you was making you feel this way. 

Ever since you had told Minoru you were pregnant, you had become persona non grata around here. Minoru had just given you a cold glance when you shared the exciting news and told you to “take care of it” and not to return. You had numbly left his hotel room, driving home in a daze. You didn’t understand his reaction, but wrote it off to shock. You gave him a few days before attempting to contact him. All of your calls were ignored, so you tried to get in to see him at one of the arenas, only to be told you were no longer welcome. Your heart had broken realizing Minoru no longer wanted anything to do with you. You had thought he loved you, but as soon as he found out you were pregnant you had been shut out of his life completely. You knew he wanted you to have an abortion, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that. You had fallen in love with the baby as soon as you held the positive test in your hand. So you decided to move on and leave Minoru to lead his life as he wanted, hoping once the child was born his mind would change. 

But now you were sitting here, all alone, in a closed off office waiting for Minoru to decide to grace you with his presence. You felt he had a right to know what had happened, holding out hope that he would regret his actions and maybe you could get back to where you were before. You had begged and pleaded with the NJPW officials to arrange a meeting for you with Minoru and they had finally relented, arranging for you to have a few minutes with him today. 

“What are you doing here?” Minoru’s gruff voice made you start. You hadn’t even heard the door open, you had been so lost in your thoughts. You faced the man you loved, searching his face for any signs of returned affection. Tears once again began filling your eyes as you saw nothing but coldness in his eyes. 

“I needed to see you.” You began, before he cut you off with a raised hand.

“I didn’t want to see you. I told you that the last time we spoke.” He said sharply. 

“I lost the baby.” You burst out, tears sliding down your cheeks. “Three days ago….I had a miscarriage.” You lowered your head, grieving the loss of the child that had just begun to grow in you. 

“Good.” Minoru said bluntly making your head jerk up in shock. You couldn’t believe you heard him correctly. There was no way he said what you thought he did.

“Excuse me?” You asked, shaking your head to clear it.

“You heard me. I told you to take care of it weeks ago. You should have done so then instead of letting nature take its course.” He responded. 

“I can’t believe you.” You said staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. “That was your child! A part of you!” Your voice raised as anger rushed through you. Anger for yourself and for the child who never had a chance. 

“A child I never wanted. I wanted you, not a baby!” He spat back. 

“You know what Minrou, you can go to hell.” You snapped, grabbing your purse and pushing past him, slamming the door in your wake.


	4. Know What I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I know what I want, when I want it. So, get over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit sexual content, explicit language, short one shot

“It’s really not in your best interests to continue defying me.” Minoru Suzuki told his lover who was currently squaring off with him, eyes lit with fire as she refused his commands. “Do you remember the last time I had to punish you?” he asked smirking at the flash of desire that she couldn’t hide. “If I recall correctly your ass you such a pretty red after I was done with you.” 

“Now, I know what I want, when I want it. So, get over here before I get upset with you.” He commanded. Minoru kept his face impassive as he watched her mull her options. What she decided would let him know what kind of mood she was in. Did she want to make love, fuck or get punished? It was all in her hands. Minoru drummed his fingers on the thick wooden arm rest of favorite chair. It was his favorite as it was sturdy, comfortable and big enough for his woman to straddle his lap and fuck him. He watched, his eyebrow arched expectantly as she considered her options. Finally, she gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes and stomped over to him, settling herself on his lap as he had requested. 

So, fucking it is, he thought with a small nod. Gripping the back of her neck he fiercely pulled her to his lips, invading her mouth with his lounge, lips mashing together as she eagerly responded. Shifting her in his lap, Minoru pushed her skirt up over her full hips making a noise of appreciation as her pantiles state was revealed. His hand quickly moved to his pants, unzipping them and sliding his cock. Moving his hand Minoru watched as she positioned herself over him, sliding slowly down his cock sheathing him fully inside her. 

Hands gripped her hips and began moving her violently up and down in his lap as her hands flew up to grasp his shoulders. 

“Fuck Minoru,” she ground out as he continued to manhandle her at a frantic pace. His hands released her hips and she received a sharp slap on her ass. 

“Fuck me.” He ordered settling back in his chair and watching his baby ride him.


	5. Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Bend over” and “On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, explicit sexual content, punishment, oral sex, orgasm denial

“I’m very disappointed in you,” Minoru Suzuki said, calmly undoing his cufflinks and placing them on the counter of his home. He turned to you and you couldn’t hide the shiver, a combination of arousal and fear, at the cold hard look in his eyes. He clearly wasn’t happy with you and you really couldn’t blame him. You had drank to much and acted out, in public no less, embarrassing him in front of his coworkers. The long silent car ride home had made you sober up rather quickly watching Minoru out of the corner of your eye as his hands clenched around the steering wheel. It had made you think of his hands around your throat as he fucked you, making you squirm in the car seat. Of course he had noticed. Minoru noticed everything. Just as you were sure he knew exactly what you were thinking that made you squirm. Minoru seemed to have an uncanny ability to read your mind, pulling out exactly what you didn’t want him to know. 

“I’m sorry Misu,” You said quietly, eyes downcast. You hated disappointing him more than anything. 

“No, no Misu for you tonight. You have to earn that privilege. Right now that privilege has been revoked.” Minoru said. “Get on your knees.” 

“Yes sir.” You responded, quickly falling to your knees, hands automatically clasping behind your back. Hearing him lowering his zipper your mouth fell promptly open, waiting for him.

“Suck it.” Minoru commanded, pressing his cock into you. You quickly obeyed, sucking hard as Minoru thrust in and out of your mouth at an increasingly rapid pace. This continued for quite a while, Minoru being a man with amazing stamina carrying on until your jaw hurt and you were almost crying from the strain of keeping it in the same position for so long. You cried out in relief when he finally pulled out of your mouth. 

“Get over to the table.” He said watching as you hurried over to it. 

“Now bend over.” Hands once again clasped behind your back you laid your chest flat on the table and spread apart your legs as you waited for Minoru to approach. 

“I’m going to put my cock in you now. You will not be coming tonight. Do you understand me?” Minoru asked trailing his fingers along your spine making goosebumps pimple on your flesh. 

“Yes sir.” You responded in disappointment before crying out when Minoru thrust into you, filling you in a single thrust. He was always so brutal when he took you. You hoped you never got used to it, loving the feeling of him stretching you open as he pounded away, giving you that amazing mixture of pleasure and pain that you craved. You could already feel the juices leaking down your thighs and knew you were going to be in for a long night. Minoru never went easy on you when you were being punished and knew he would go out of his way to bring you to the brink over and over again.


End file.
